Quite the Surprise
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Gibbs thinks his life is perfect, but then it just gets better Tony & Ziva are having twins and Mcgee & Abby are having triplets what else could you want in life.  *TIVA, MCABBY FLUFF *please review*
1. Surprised

Gibbs

My life is absolutely perfect. I have four great adopted kids, a great job and all my kids are married. And I got quite the surprise this morning when I walked into work. My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. When I walked into work first thing I see is Tony Dinozzo and his wife Ziva making out on top of Dinozzo's desk then Tim Mcgee and his wife Abby making out on his desk. They don't even notice that I am in the room so I get a bull horn and blare it. Both couples fall of the desks and straighten up quickly. Dinozzo, Mcgee what are y'all doing I demand. Oh nothing boss wont happen again. Abby get to your lab I say. And as she leave I say kissing is for home not work. Now we have a dead marine, grab your gear.

After we handled the case the Dinozzo's decided to inform the family that they were having twins and that Ziva was 9 weeks pregnant. We all cheered and I said I pay for us to go out to eat. We went to Chili's. It was great but that is partly because I love Mexican food. After I payed the bill we all went our separate ways me to my house, boat, and bourbon; the Dinozzo's to their small county-like house and the Mcgee's to their apartment complex.

T. Dinozzo

After me and Ziva my wife told the team that she was pregnant, and after we went out to eat I drove my little ninja home. When we got out of the car Zi headed into the house but I stayed behind to get the two cribs out of the back of my Ford F150. I carry the pieces of the cribs inside and once they were all accounted for I carefully put them together by order of the instructions that Ziva kindly read off to me as she sat in a lovely wooden rocking chair. The plan was tomorrow we would paint the room a light yellow so it could be generic. Considering we don't know the sex of the babies yet. After the cribs were complete, I swiftly picked my wife up and carried her into the bedroom. As I carried her she fell asleep in my arms since she was already in her pajamas I just pulled back the covers and laid her down in the bed. Once she was settled I went to my draw grabbed some clothes, changed then went to brush my teeth the next morning id wake up early and make Zi her favorite for breakfast waffles.

Z. Dinozzo

Tony and I made the decision today to tell the team that I was 9 weeks pregnant with twins. The team took it well and we went out to eat. I may be Israeli but I love Mexican food. Shortly after we ate Tony drove us home to our country house and he built the cribs while I read the instructions from a wooden rocking chair that Gibbs made for us when we got married. After Tony was done he picked me up and took me to our bedroom. On the way I guess I fell asleep because I don't remember anything after that till the morning when I woke up to the smell of waffles.

T. Mcgee

After our lovely dinner at Chili's Abby accompanied me to our apartment and we watched a classical black and white movie while snacking on popcorn. Abby wasn't surprised when Tony and Ziva said that they were having twins and after the movie I asked her why. She replied Tim you are so slow I've tried to tell you without actually telling you I'm pregnant too but we are having triplet's. Good thing we were in the drive way because I blacked out. The next morning I wake up in my car with a blue sticky note stuck to my forehead, that reads; Timmy I didn't want to wake you so i left you in the car when you find this come inside I have made breakfast. And a lovely meal of sausage, eggs and toast starts my day.

A. Mcgee

Timmy freaked out when i told him that I was preganant too, but with triplets. So much so that he passed out in the car. I decided to just leave him and stuck a sticky note on his head with a letter to him. when he woke up he joined me for a great breakfast that I cooked up. My next plan of action was for me and Timmy to go to work today and tell everyone our good news. I don't believe that Tim could live through telling Gibbs, our dad that he got little oh me pregnant with three. Dad will understand. And after work me and Tim will take a trip to Babies R Us and purchase a couple of necessary things for children car seats, high chairs, cribs, etc.

** Please Review** **If you like and want me to write more please tell me thanks!**


	2. Nice Name

I can't believe she had to go into labor while I was on a case. I mutter to myself as I ran through the hospital trying to find my ninjas room. I explode into the room and hear "They are beautiful". I rush to the medical bed, now she talks directly to me "Tony, they are perfect. They have your emerald eyes but my Israeli hair." "That's great cause I love your hair". I reply "What should their names be?" Ziva reply's "Tali Kaitlin Dinozzo, and Anthony Jethro Dinozzo." "Tali's named after my sister and agent Todd, and Anthony is named after you and Gibbs." Love the names ill call the team.

10 minutes later the McGeeks were waiting with Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, and Jenny in the waiting room. We allowed them to come meet the twins in pairs. Gibbs and Jenny came first. Jenny asked Tali's name Zi told her then Gibbs said "and his?" I say "Anthony Jethro Dinozzo." He smiles and pats my back and says "Nice name". After the McGee's and Palmer accompanied by Ducky see the kids then the doctor comes in and orders that everyone needs to leave but that I can stay since I am the father and husband. Tomorrow we can go home. Ziva and I get to introduce our children to the world tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be a great day.

The next day I rolled Ziva out of the hospital while Abby held Anthony and Ziva held Tali. we got the kids all strapped into our Ford F150. I drove my ninja home and took our son while she took our daughter into the house. While Ziva was in the hospital we had Abby set up their room since she had already set up her triplets room. McGee got Abby into letting him paint the room a light sky blue. Of coarse she wanted it black. I'm glad I didn't want my kids to live in darkness.

After we settle the kids and they are sleeping in their separate cribs, I grab Zi's hand and i whisper in her ear that i miss holding her hand. She giggles and stands on her tip-toes and kisses me playfully.

I drop her hand and wrap my hand around her waist and lifts her with one hand while kissing her full in the mouth and holding the back of her head with my hand. We only broke away to breath then we brought our lips back together for the pleasure again.

Man I Love my life.


	3. Happy Family

Two weeks after Ziva gave birth to Tali and Anthony, Abby and I where getting our kids bedroom together. Thank God that I convinced her not to paint their room black but a nice kelly green. Man did she want our room to be black then their room to be black. She likes darkness. While I was setting up the three identical cribs Abs was making lunch when Abby yells "Timmy, come here. Now!" I rush to her aid and demand whats wrong. She replys "I I think my water just broke." "um ok" I say lets get you to the hospital." I drive her to the hospital and get to the emergency room and she gets taken to a room. I follow and the doctor shows up.

The past hour I have been at the hospital. In this hour my Abby has had the three most beautiful children I have ever seen in my life. Hopefully I can be the best dad ever for them. Two boys and a girl, Timothy Leroy McGee, Kaitlin Abby McGee, and Mike Anthony McGee. Tony was pretty happy to find out that we named Mike after him and Mike Franks and Gibbs was happy when we name Leroy after him.

Abby is out of work for a while but when she gets back then I will be happy and so will my parents they have moved here so they can help take care of the kids while we are working. I am going to have a hard time learning how to change a dirty diaper. Every time I mess it up and have to get Abby to help me. She keeps telling me that Ill get it and we can be a great happy family.

The first day Abs was to come back to work we had a welcome home party for her. We made a banner, Ziva made a cake, Tony blew up some balloons, Gibbs had brought her flowers, Ducky had also brought her flowers, And I was to give her the best time of her life when they left.

The party went well, the cake was great and Palmer open the window and the balloons flew out because they had helium in them. Oh well it was still fun. Man I love my family. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Palmer, Ducky, Me, Abby, Tony JR, Tali, Tim JR, Kaitlin, and Mike.

And after they left, I told Abby I had a surprise. I closed the door and locked it to her lab then I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her full. She kissed me back with the same amount of passion. I love my wife Mrs. Timothy McGee, Mrs. Abby, My goth girl. I love my life.


End file.
